


Glass Coccon

by ashkurama



Series: Rubies [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkurama/pseuds/ashkurama
Summary: 威尔和汉尼拔在托斯卡纳的生活





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/gifts).



托斯卡纳的初冬把山丘从深秋的金黄变为了明亮的绿色，清晨的山谷中总是弥漫着一层薄薄的迷雾。现在正是狩猎的季节，汉尼拔一阵个礼拜都在唠叨猎野猪的计划。小屋后的院子里，一颗颗柿子树上结满了成熟的果实，威尔采都采不尽。

威尔拿着一个钴蓝色的碗站在树下，把柿子放在碗里，在寒冷中打了个寒颤。他光着脚走进院子，依然对托斯卡纳的气温有点迷糊，这里的冬天与Wolf Trap的冬天完全没有可比之处。尽管如此，可能只有傻子才会在明显低于五十华摄氏度的温度里光着脚走来走去。冻木的脚趾踏在地上，威尔笑了，弯腰捡起更多的柿子。

他穿着汉尼拔的衬衫，卷起袖子，下身一条牛仔裤，内面穿着黑色的蕾丝内裤。他的头发已经长到了肩膀，末梢卷曲，若没有好好梳理就会打结。前天夜里他在脚甲上涂上了甲油——这可能也是他光脚走在路上的原因，他喜欢看着脚甲上淡淡的粉色和深棕色的泥土形成的反差，这给他的生活增加了一丝真实感。

起风了，雨水滴在了他的皮肤上带来丝丝凉意。他放弃了去捡其余的柿子的机会，转身往屋里走去。一阵狂风折断了头顶的树枝，威尔不得不加快脚步。

汉尼拔在厨房门前等他，他拿过威尔手上的碗，把它放到一边，拉过威尔圈在怀里，温热的手给威尔微凉的皮肤添上一分暖意。

“光着脚，又不穿大衣。”汉尼拔埋在威尔的发丝中，喃喃道。  
威尔枕在汉尼拔的脖颈处，叹了口气，让两人依偎得更近，他的唇擦在汉尼拔的锁骨上，“外面没有那么冷。”他说。  
“你整个人都凉透了，脚上沾满泥土，手指冷若寒冰。”汉尼拔亲吻着威尔的指尖，把一根手指卷入口中吮吸着。皮肤的温度瞬间上升，仿佛烈火灼烧，威尔本能地畏缩了一下。汉尼拔笑了，他停止了吮吸，一只手滑进了威尔杂乱的发丝，“还有你的头发，”他补充道，“你看上去一团乱。”  
威尔笑了，“而你觉得我很漂亮。你永远都觉得我很漂亮。”  
“那是因为你的确很漂亮，亲爱的。”  
这种感觉很突然，但它来势汹汹地占据了威尔的胸口，温暖地包围了他，让他不为严寒所害。他亲吻着汉尼拔的脖子，把冰冷地手伸进他的衬衫下，在汉尼拔温暖的皮肤上游走，汉尼拔没有反抗。  
“你早饭想吃什么？”威尔问。  
“我泡了咖啡，我们还有柿子。现在，让我们回去睡觉。”

他们拿上了咖啡、几只柿子、和几片抹了黄油的面包走回卧室，汉尼拔把床上的小桌摆好爬进了被窝里，威尔踢了几脚成功地从他的牛仔裤里脱身而出，躺在了汉尼拔的旁边。  
“去洗脚，你会把泥土带到床单上。”汉尼拔说。  
“我们会把吃的弄在床上的，反正一会儿我总是要换床单的。”  
汉尼拔伸出手臂，威尔靠了过去。他们在清晨静静地吃着柿子，无言地听着雨点打在玻璃上的声音。  
“我今天要去城里。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔发出了一记声响表示他知道了。汉尼拔每周都会去佛罗伦萨，威尔从不问他在那里做什么。  
“我会带点野猪肉回来做晚饭。”  
“那你来做。”威尔说。

*

汉尼拔出门后，威尔把床单放进了洗衣机，他去取了一些柴火好生火，发现木柴已经快用完了——这是常态，汉尼拔非常讨厌砍柴。威尔一边砍着柴火——把圆木砍成两半，一边想着该拿什么来配野猪肉。他们还有一些南瓜，他可以在南瓜里塞上肉烤一下。或者可以做面疙瘩，他一直想试一试。

他把木柴搬进屋里，堆在壁炉旁边。床单干了之后，他在壁炉和窗户之间架起了铁架。窗外天色阴沉，阴云蔽日。

他很惊讶竟然有人会熨床单，当然，汉尼拔就是那样的人。威尔也慢慢开始享受起这个过程，慢慢地拖着熨斗划出长长的弧线，滚烫的金属味和散发着淡淡薰衣草香味的蒸汽，布料慢慢地变干变热。

他等待着厌倦的那一天，几个月来，他一直在等待，而厌倦感竟迟迟未来。他在他们共同搭建的生活中盲目乱转，不愿往外踏出一步，好像咫尺门外，他的过去正伸着血红的双手等待着他。

*

汉尼拔在傍晚的濛濛细雨中回到了家，威尔泡上了一杯咖啡，注视着汉尼拔的车在山间穿梭，那是在这一片街景中唯一会动的东西。

汉尼拔带着一头淌水的湿发走了过来，亲吻了威尔。汉尼拔进了门后，威尔却依然站在门口，他伸出手，感受着雨点打在手心上的感觉。汉尼拔转过身，把手放在他的手腕上，站在他的身后。

“面团还是烤南瓜？”威尔问。  
汉尼拔犹豫了一会儿，“南瓜吧。你知道我想带你一起去的，我想带你看看佛罗伦萨。”  
“我知道。”

威尔关上门，将下着雨的外面的世界隔离开来，跟着汉尼拔走进了厨房。汉尼拔拿出了卷好的肉，砰地一声把它放到案板上。他们一起做了晚饭，汉尼拔一直看着他，但只有在窗户的倒影中，亦或是刀刃的反光中， 他们的视线才短暂相交。  
“我知道你没有再杀人。”威尔说。  
“你对我这么肯定？”  
“现在，是的。你在担心我。”  
汉尼拔查看了放置野猪肉的大铁锅，关小了火，任其在酱油和茴香中煨炖，“我给你买了东西。”他说，“一件礼物，稍等。”

威尔站在厨房的边缘等着。汉尼拔一般喜欢一进门就告诉他他买的礼物，这意味着这一次他有所保留。威尔对此毫无头绪。

汉尼拔走回雨中，威尔听见车门打开又关上的声音。一会儿汉尼拔回来了，手上拿着一个扁扁的盒子，盒子上缠着线，威尔拿过剪刀剪断了它，打开了盖子。

盒子里，填充的礼物纸中间躺着一把银色的圆梳，一把配套的齿梳和镜子，微微有点褪色。手柄处有着精美的装饰，像是翻滚的浪花和涨潮的水潭。威尔的手指划过镜子的背面，因为在车子里放了很久，它冰冷冷的。他抓住汉尼拔的手。

汉尼拔遂走近了些，抚摸着他的发梢，“你还想再留长一些吗？”  
“我——我不知道。我没有想过，事实上我什么都没有想。”  
“你想让我来勾画未来。”  
威尔点了点头。  
“现在你仍愿意这么做吗？”  
“是的。”  
汉尼拔推着他往厨房边的椅子走去，威尔顺势坐了下来。汉尼拔拿过了圆梳，站在他的身后，他用手梳着威尔打结的头发，然后用圆梳一点一点地从头到尾地梳理着他的头发。梳齿非常软，威尔几乎感觉不到它们。他闭上眼睛，“谢谢。”他说。  
“为了梳子？”  
“为这，为了所有。”威尔伸手往后探去，把手放在汉尼拔的腿侧，他向后倚着汉尼拔的胸膛，感受着他的呼吸和心跳。  
汉尼拔有规律地梳理着，一下又一下，“你本想留在这里。你仍这么想吗？”  
“只是…再待久一点。”  
“随你所愿，亲爱的。”  
汉尼拔伸出手臂揽过他的肩，他在威尔的头顶上印上了一个吻，他稳定的梳理让威尔的头皮都暖了起来，头发更是前所未有地顺滑。  
“你会为晚餐而换一套衣服吗？”汉尼拔问。  
“如果你想的话。”  
“你想要什么？“  
“我不知道我想要什么。我一直在等待。”  
汉尼拔把他的头发卷在耳后，在他的太阳穴处落下轻轻一吻，“等什么？”  
“我不知道。等待着现实。”  
“这就是现实。”  
威尔把汉尼拔的手臂搂得更紧，看向窗外，窗外的灰色慢慢淡去，夜晚降临，世界变成了深蓝色，“我不想回去。”他说。  
“没有人能把你从我身边夺走，威尔。我不允许。”  
“你保证？”  
“我已经承诺过了，”他抓起他的手，十指交叉，他们的戒指靠在了一起，“我已许你一生。”  
“我害怕出门。不，比这更糟，我根本不想出门，我更愿意待在这里，烫着你的床单。我不知道我到底有什么问题。”  
“你还未从创伤中痊愈。”  
“我被射伤是一年前的事了。”  
“不仅仅是枪伤。你的生活总是很艰难，你无法相信一切会变得简单。尽管你已经把它紧紧地抓住，藏在心中最深的角落，你仍在等待终结的一天。给自己一点时间，你会慢慢地相信这一切。”  
“在立陶宛的时候，一切就简单多了。”  
汉尼拔笑了，“不，那时候比现在艰难多了。只是你更容易接受罢了。”  
威尔想起了那个长长的冬天，他们必须时刻注意着警察的踪影，不断砍柴好让屋里热起来，屋子里的那个床垫上有不少跳蚤，他们好几个礼拜都奇痒难忍。  
“可能吧。”他说。  
“如果你想待在屋里，那就待在屋里。你不必做任何不想做的事情。”  
“这听起来很危险。”  
“为什么？你有想做的事吗？”  
威尔没有回答。当汉尼拔放下梳子、走进厨房查看野猪肉的时候，他站了起来，走进了卧室。他脱下衣服，只剩内裤，然后把内裤也脱下了。在他们的“地盘”，他通常会穿棉质的那些，蓝色的，带着白色的爱心。他就这样看着自己覆在屁股上的手，没有动。

他想把这来之不易的平静印在心里。这不可能长久。

他从衣柜里拿出了一件汉尼拔从佛罗伦萨给他买的一件简单的裙子，灰色的宽松针织裙，刚好长过膝盖。他穿上它，在外面套上了汉尼拔的毛衣。温暖、柔软、舒适。简单。

当他回到厨房，汉尼拔正站在锅炉旁，他拉住威尔把他拉近，“好一点了吗？”他问。  
“你怎么知道？”威尔说。  
“你怎么知道我在担心你，而我自己都没有意识到？我想，我们更了解彼此，胜过了解自己，可能是因为我们研究了彼此太久。”他停顿了一下，“在佛罗伦萨，我想过谋杀。这不是第一次我在那里杀人了。”  
“II Mostro。佛罗伦萨的恶魔。那是你，对不对？”  
“对。是我。”  
“在我考法医鉴定学的时候，你被写在我的一本教科书里。我在课上讲过你，三个你，佛罗伦萨的恶魔，模仿犯，还有开膛手。”  
“而你却觉得和我一起生活美好的不可置信？”  
威尔笑了，靠向汉尼拔，“你说的有道理。”  
汉尼拔在锅里勺了一勺汤，凑到威尔的嘴边示意他尝尝。  
“很好喝。”威尔说。  
汉尼拔自己也尝了尝，然后把盖子盖回了锅上，他看着威尔，从头到脚，抚了抚他的头发。

“你说过有些地方我可以尝试更多。”威尔说。  
“我最了解巴黎。我可以带你去一些酒吧。”  
“还没到时候，”威尔说，“但…快了。我们可以去那里。”  
“当你准备好了，亲爱的。我可以等。”


End file.
